


Waiting On The Other Side

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Monster Bruce, Song Lyrics, Stony - Freeform, Story to a Song, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Tony, Werewolf Steve, relationship feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers monster AU fic based around the song<br/>"The Other Side" by Bruno Mars. May become more than a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting On The Other Side

Tony stayed away from the window, lying in the dark corner of his bedroom. He was waiting for the sun to finally set. Once it set he would be safe. He could travel to meet his other, the one he would gladly risk his life to see, even if in the unforgiving sunlight.

The sun still had a little ways to go before it finally would set. Tony had his other on his mind, impatiently waiting for what seemed like an eternity. He would know. He has lived long enough.

In a way to pass the time, Tony softly started to sing to the empty air.

"Truth of the matter is, I'm complicated.  
You're as straight as they come.  
You go about your day baby,  
While I hide from the sun...".

"It's better if you don't understand.  
Cause you won't know what it's like  
Until you try...".

Tony faintly heard the bay of a wolf. He grinned, knowing night would be here very soon and his waiting would be over.

"You know I,   
I'll be waiting on the other side.  
And you,   
all you gotta do is cross the line.  
I can wait a whole lifetime,  
But you just gotta decide.  
You know I  
I'll be waiting on the other,   
waiting on the other side...".  
\--------  
Steve sat in their normal meeting spot, the small woodland clearing being bathed in warm hues. The sun was taking its own sweet time to set. Steve was just relieved that the moon wasn't going to be completely full tonight. His last transformation was 2 nights ago, so he got to relax for about a month before he had to worry about transforming again.

He was to meet his other, the one person that understood him as WHO he was and not the "thing" that he was. Steve still didn't understand it. The one he would meet is a vampire and he is a werewolf, two species that have been at war with each other for ages. Yet the two of them found solace with each other, a feeling neither of them had felt for a long while before they had met.

The sun was near the end of its shift, and Steve heard the baying of a wolf in the distance. When night falls, the other will arrive. Lost in thought as he waited, he silently spoke to himself.

"We would live forever...  
Who could ask for more?  
You could die if you wanted,  
But baby what for?".

"It's better if you don't understand.  
And you won't know what it's like  
Until you try...".

The sky finally fell dark, stars slowly emerging in turn. Steve let out a relaxed sigh and a soft smile spread on his face.

" You know I  
I'll be waiting on the other side.  
And you,   
all you gotta do is cross the line.  
I can wait a whole lifetime,  
But you've just got to decide.  
You know I  
I'll be waiting on the other,  
waiting on the other side...".  
\--------

Bruce sat at his lab table, a grave look upon his face. A piece of paper was set on the table, a gun placed next to it. He had written the note. Now just to do what he set to do. He sat there for a moment, hesitating on his actions. Maybe he would just read over his letter once more...

"If they say life's a dream, call this insomnia.  
Because this isn't Wonderland. It for damn sure isn't Narnia...  
And once you cross the line, you can't change your mind.  
I am a monster, but I am no Frankenstein.

And quite frankly, I've been feeling insane in between my eyes.  
I really can't explain what I feel inside, and if you knew what I was, you would run and hide.  
Many have tried to go into the night, and cross over the line and come back alive.  
But that's the price we're paying when we're living on the other side...".

As he read each line he had written, he thought about Clint. He thought about how Clint would react to what he had planned to do, how heartbroken he would be if Bruce just forever left him alone in the manner that he would have.

Pushing back a tear he turned to his note, pen in hand.  
He wrote over all his words, repeating a single phrase over and over on the page.

"It's better if you don't understand...".


End file.
